A Rose By Any Other Name
by SweetestSINxXx
Summary: Randy Orton,a lady's man who finds himself extremely attracted to a beautiful young girl named Delia. One problem, she's got a protective big brother who is not his biggest fan. Who might that me? None other then Seth Freaking Rollins. Will Randy find away to win over the beautiful Delia? Or will Seth put a stop to it?(summary sucks I know :( ..) BTW no brand split!
1. Meet Delia Rose

Randy Orton walked down the hall, he was in his home town of St. Luis, he had his family with him, his mother, father, one brother Nathan, his sister Becky, ex-wife Sam, and his little girl Alanna who is now 8 years old are all with him.

His sister, Samantha, and Alanna all went to catering, while he and his brother walked ahead of his parents.

Randy and Nathan stopped at the water cooler right before you got to catering. They were taken back by a very nice view, that of a woman bent over grabbing a bottle of water, out of the cooler, filled with ice. "Damn will you look at the ass on that one." Nathan nudged his brother.

"I know, I wonder if her face looks as good as her ass." Randy smirked over at his brother.

"Oh, you boys. I swear you would think I have two teenagers, not grown men." Elaine Randy's mother shook her head, slapping Randy on the back.

Both boys shook their head and shrugged, Randy's biting his lip when the woman turned around. And to his surprise the woman was absolutely gorgeous. She was about 5 foot 6 inches, couldn't be much over 120 pounds, long brown hair, with blonde highlights, plus she had a body to die for.

"Delia." They heard ring announcer JoJo, calling down the hall. The woman turned and smiled at the shorter woman. "I've been looking for you." JoJo said once she made it to the woman who they now know as Delia.

"I was just grabbing a water." Delia smiled. "What's up?"

"Your brother has been looking for you, I think he's a little nervous about you being here. He kept asking about you, wanting to know how you were doing, if I thought you were going to be a good fit, it's kinda cute actually." JoJo laughed.

"You just think that because he's not your brother and he's not constantly in your business." Delia laughed.

They both turned and went to walk away, right at the time Randy was stepping forward, Delia ended up smacking into Randy's hard body. Randy reached out and grabbed her before she could hit the ground. "Oh, I'm so sorry I should start watching where I'm going." Delia said softly.

"It's alright, no harm, no foul." Randy smiled. "I'm Randy Orton by the way, you must be new here."

"Delia." She smiled, shaking his out stretched hand. Knowing very well just who this tattooed god was.

"Nice to meet you, this is my brother Nathan, and my father and mother Elaine and Bob Orton." He added.

"Nice too meet you all." Delia smiled.

"So, I over heard you and JoJo talking. Your brother works here?" Randy raised a brow.

"Yeah, he's a wrestler." Delia smiled.

"Oh, who is he?" Randy raised a brow.

She was cut off by Seth Rollins walking over putting an arm around her shoulder. "Hey, D... what's going on?" Seth raised a brow. "How do you know my sister Orton?"

"I was just introducing myself to Randy, that's all." Delia smiled up at Seth. "Well, before I was so rudely interrupted, I was going to tell you who my brother was but you can see who it is now." She smiled.

Randy nodded, and smiled wow he didn't see this one coming. He had no idea he'd ever find someone related to Seth Rollins, attractive. But damn this woman was fine as all hell. "I can see, but your sister just bumped into me and we struck up a bit of a conversation."

"Umm, hmm." Seth said, shaking his head. "I see, well Delia and I should be going." Seth said, taking Delia by the arm moving her to his other side.

"See you later JoJo." Delia smiled at JoJo, then turned her attention to Randy. "I guess I'll see you around Randy." She smiled at Randy, who smiled in return.

Seth rolled his eyes as he ushered Delia down the hall. Oh boy what was he going to do? He didn't like the idea of his sister being any where near Randy Orton. Orton doesn't like him and he doesn't want Delia to be another one of Randy's many, many conquests that's for damn sure. There is only one thing that man is after and he sure as hell isn't getting it from Delia.

* * *

Seth and Delia were outside of hair and make up, Delia was going to get ready for her first photo shoot and was stopping by hair and make-up, she'd already changed into her tight, body hugging maroon, knee length crisscross keyhole bondage dress, paring them with a simple pair of strapy heels.

"So, what was that about back there?" Delia raised a brow.

"What do you mean D?" Seth sighed, knowing just what she was talking about.

"Why did you rush me off?, I was starting to get to know Randy he seems really nice." Delia stated. "Nothing like you'd think." She added.

"He may seem that way, but he doesn't like me so he was only being nice to you because he didn't know you were my sister." Seth stated.

"How do you know, I know you have had problems before. But that doesn't mean he still has an issue with you. You should give people a chance before you write them off." Delia sighed.

"Delia just trust me when I say to you that he's not someone you want to get to know. So just steer clear of him will you?" Seth sighed.

"Why should I?" Delia shook her head. "I'm old enough to make my own decisions."

"You aren't even old enough to buy acholc..." Seth rolled his eyes.

"I will be in 3 weeks." She shoots back with a smirk, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You know what, just watch yourself with him." Seth sighed.

"How much trouble can I get into just talking to him? Seriously Seth you read way too much into this. Having a conversation with Randy Orton isn't going to send me on a road to hell." Delia stated, looking down at her watch. "Look, I've got to go they are waiting on me, I'll see you later big brother." She offered him a smile, leaning forward to give him a quick kiss on the cheek before she walked into hair and make-up.

* * *

Randy was walking down the hall he smiled when he ran into JoJo, now they aren't always on the best of terms, they'd actually hooked up for a while, JoJo thought of it as if they were dating but Randy on the other hand, only saw it as friends with benefits.

"Hey, how's it going?" Randy raised a brow as he stopped in front of JoJo.

"Hey." JoJo smile slightly. "It's going okay I guess, how's it going with you?"

"Pretty good, so... where's your new friend?" Randy raised a brow.

"New friend?" JoJo raised a brow, slightly confused.

"Delia?..." Randy said.

"Oh, hair and make-up I believe. She has a photo shoot today her first one." JoJo informed him.

"Oh I see, so what is she going to be doing around here?" Randy raised a brow.

"Interviews I think that's what they said they were going to do with her, but for now she doesn't really have anything to do. They aren't putting her on air for another few weeks I believe. I don't think they know what they want to do with her right now. All I know is they are giving her the name, Delia Rose... they said they want to keep her relationship with Seth under wraps, so they aren't giving her Rollins as a last name." JoJo stated.

"I see, I see. Well it's nice to catch up with you again." Randy smiled. "I should go, I'll see you around." Randy said, giving her a quick pat on the shoulder before he walked away.

JoJo turned around and watched him walk away, it'd been awhile since they'd been together and this was one of the first times he'd actually gone up to her and struck up a conversation. Figures it'd be about another woman. She knew he was inquiring about Delia, because he wanted see if he could add another notch on his bedpost. Seems like that's all he is ever after, she made the mistake of thinking they had something special but according to Randy they weren't together, just friends with special benefits.

JoJo sighed and walked off in the other direction, she was going to go find Delia, remembering she'd told her she'd help her find where they were doing photo shoots today. JoJo had actually offered to take Delia under her wing, she knew what it was like being so young around this place, some people liked to take advantage of that. Luckily for Delia she has JoJo, and a big brother to look out for her.

* * *

 **Authors Note- sooo what do you all think? I'm not very good but wanted to try it out. Should I continue with this story? Yay or nay? leave me a review feed back is always welcomed and greatly appreciated! sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes!**


	2. Chivalry Isn't Dead

Randy walked back stage, his daughter on his hip. "That was so much fun daddy." Alanna smiled up at her father. "I love watching you wrestle."

"I'm glad you had fun sweetie." Randy smiled, giving her a little kiss on the cheek.

"You did really good out there tonight, Cesaro didn't stand a chance." Nathan stated.

"He's in the ring with a multi-time world champ of course not." Samantha agreed.

Randy laughed and shook his head, but his attention was drawn down the hall, where he saw Delia walking down the hall, stopping at Cesaro. She smiled and gave him a hug and they started up a conversation.

Randy couldn't help but be distracted, and he didn't know why he was so drawn to this woman. Of all people, she's related to Seth Rollins, someone who he's not too fond of and someone who's not too fond of him.

"Randy." Samantha called snapping him out of his thoughts. "Where'd you go?" She laughed.

"Sorry, just thinking." Randy shrugged. "Don't worry about it, I think we should head out of here don't you think, this little one needs to be in bed." Randy ruffled Alanna's hair.

"Aww, man." Alanna pouted.

* * *

Delia was down the hall, talking to Cesaro, a very good friend of her brother Seth's. "So, how do you like it around here?" Cesaro questioned.

"It's great, everyone is so nice." Delia smiled.

"Who have you met so far?" Cesaro questioned.

"Well, JoJo of course. Then there was Renee, I met the New Day, they were really nice. I ran into Roman backstage. Some other girls, like Tamina, Charlotte, Sasha, Becky, and Naomi. And I also met Randy Orton, and his family his mother, father, and brother if I remember correctly." Delia smiled. "Randy seemed pretty nice."

Cesaro coughed, and shook his head. "Yeah, that must be why your brothers been in a mood tonight, I heard him grumble something about Randy Orton." Cesaro laughed slightly.

"I told him no harm could come from having a simple conversation with the man." Delia sighed, shaking her head.

"Well, Randy Orton isn't someone who just talks to girls, if he talks to women, it's usally because he's trying to get into their pants." Cesaro stated, causing Delia to roll her eyes. This was not missed by Cesaro. "I know it sounds harsh or whatever, but it's true. I'm just looking out for you." Cesaro added, giving her a pat on the shoulder.

"I guess, look I'm not looking for anything. I was just talking to him, it's not a big deal. I'm going to go get changed, I'll see you around." Delia shook her head, reaching out giving him a hug before she walked off.

* * *

Randy was walking down the hall, heading back to his locker room after seeing Alanna, and Samantha off. He rounded the corner when something hit him, realizing it was a person, he reached out grabbing them before they fell. He could tell for the impact it had on him, that the person wasn't very large and he saw a flash of long brownish hair. So it had to be a woman, he smirked to himself when he looked down and saw the woman was Delia, 2 times in one night, they'd had a collision. "Well, well... looks like you keep falling for me." Randy laughed, helping her to an upright position.

Delia smiled and shook her head. "Sorry, I was in a bit of a rush." Delia said softly. "I was trying to catch Seth before he left, he's not answering his phone and I needed his help." Delia explained.

"Help?" Randy raised a curious brow.

"Yeah, my rental car won't start and I was going to see if he could see what was wrong with it, before I wasted time calling and waiting for the rental place to show up." Delia stated.

"Oh, well I know a thing or two about cars, let me see if I can help." Randy smiled. "Lead the way."

"Thanks, that'd be great." Delia smiled, leading him down the hall.

* * *

Randy and Delia made it out to her rental car, he had her pop the hood and looked underneath. "Okay, try to start it." Randy finally said after a few minutes of tinkering under neath the hood.

Delia tried the car again and it still didn't start up. "Nothing." Delia sighed shaking her head.

"Okay, let me try something." Randy said, reaching into his pocket. "I'll be right back." he walked down to the isle, in the parking garage. A few minutes later a black car pulled up in the spot next to her.

She smiled at Randy as he got out of his car and popped his hood and went to his trunk getting out jumper cables. "Let's try this." Randy smiled. "Okay, try it and give it some gas." He said.

Delia smiled and did so, but the car still didn't start. "Damn it." Delia sighed.

"Battery isn't getting any juice." Randy said unhooking everything and shutting both hoods.

"Let me call the rental place." Delia took out her phone and made a call. "An hour before you can get a car out to me?" Delia shook her head, what the hell? Why so long? Are they that busy they can't make it any faster.

"Just have them pick up the car, and I'll give you a ride to the hotel. You can have them get a car to you in the morning... that way you don't have to wait." Randy offered.

"I don't know." Delia sighed.

"It will be better than waiting around here don't you think?" Randy smiled.

"Are you sure?, I don't want to take up any of your time. I know you had family here tonight." Delia said.

"It's nothing, they are all gone and I'm free so it's not a problem come on." Randy flashed her his 1000 watt smile.

"Alright." Delia smiled, and told the rental place she'd leave the car here and just to have a car to her hotel in the morning. They told her to put the key in the trunk and lock the doors and they had a spare key for the car so they could get into it. They then said they'd call in the morning when they were on the way with the car. "Thanks." Delia smiled, hanging up her phone.

"Not a problem Delia." Randy smiled. "How about you get your bags."

Delia popped the trunk and went to grab her bag but Randy gabbed it for her. "I can get it."

"I'm a gentleman, I believe in chivalry." Randy smiled.

"Well, then thank you... again." Delia smiled.

"Not a problem... again." Randy smiled putting her bag in with his in the trunk of his car and then walked over to the passenger side of the car and opened her door. "My lady." Randy smiled.

Delia smiled and shook her head, if Cesaro was right about him just wanting to get into every female's pants he can, then he was pretty good at it, because this man is making her swoon and she has a feeling this isn't even him at 100 percent either.

* * *

 **Authors Note- Thanks for reading this story, I've gotten 6 followers, and 5 favorites. So that I'm going to go on and continue with the story. I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter and how you are liking Dandy(Delia and Randy) stupid I know lol I like coming up with ship names. Would you like to see them together? Or do you think Randy is too much of a player to really go for Delia?**

 **Skovko- Thanks for reading this story and thank you for the review I hope you will continue to enjoy what I'm putting out.**

 **RedRose85- Thank you for reading my story, I'm happy that you like it. I appreciate the review. I hope you will continue to read and review**.

 _Thanks to Skovko, and RedRose85 for the reviews, and to the 5 favorites and 6 people who followed the story._


	3. Lunch Date

Randy was in catering along with John Cena, Heath Slater, and John's girlfriend Nikki Bella. They were all talking amongst themselves. Randy's attention was drawn to the entryway where he saw Delia walking in on her phone. "Delia." Nikki called out, and waved.

Delia looked over our way and smiled waving back.

Nikki waved her over to them. Delia nodding and giving her a one minute signaling she would be over once she was off the phone. "She's the new girl I was telling you about Heath, she's a total sweetheart, surprisingly."

"Surprisingly? What do you mean?" Heath raised a brow.

"Well, I didn't tell you who her brother is, ... its Seth Rollins. You know Seth doesn't come off as a sweet guy, but his sister is such a sweetheart." Nikki smiled.

"And she's beautiful." Heath nodded. "She single?"

"I don't know." Nikki shrugged. "Maybe you should ask her brother." Nikki smirked.

"Yeah right, I'm not opening that can of worms." Heath laughed.

Randy smiled as he saw Delia walking over towards them.

"Hey girl." Nikki smiled, once Delia made it over towards them. "Delia, this is Heath Slater, and my boyfriend John Cena. And this is my man's bestie... Randy Orton."

"Nice to meet you two... good to see you again Randy, and thanks again for last night." Delia smiled.

"I told you, you don't have to keep thanking me. I was happy to help." Randy smiled, pulling out a chair next to him. "Here, why don't you have a seat."

"Or here." Heath pulled out a chair next to him.

Delia smiled and shook her head, taking the seat closest to her, which just so happen to be the spot next to Randy. He smirked over at Heath as she scoots her chair in.

"So, what were you thanking him for?" Nikki raised a brow.

"My rental car didn't start last night, So Randy offered to help." Delia smiled.

"Well, wasn't that awful nice." Heath stated.

"I'm a nice guy, I don't why everyone thinks I'm such a prick." Randy laughed.

"Because, most of the time you are." John laughed, causing Randy to nudge him.

"To be honest, he's kinda right." Heath agreed. "Most of the time you are a pretty big jerk to people, until you get to know them."

"Then he's still pretty much a jerk." John laughed.

"Well, you seem pretty nice to me." Delia smiled

"Well thank you, I'm glad someone see's I'm not a big jerk." Randy smirked.

"Dang, baby... we've got that interview we should get going." Nikki said looking at her phone.

"You're right." John said standing up, Nikki following his lead. "We'll see you around." John smiled and he along with Nikki walked off.

"Looks like it's just us now." Heath smiled over at Delia.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Randy raised a brow.

"Nope." Heath shook his head.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure you do." Randy kicked him under the table.

"Oh, ... yeah I guess." Heath stood up, holding his knee as he stood walked off, limping slightly.

Delia laughed and shook her head. "Real slick."

"You caught that didn't you?" Randy laughed.

"Yeah." Delia smiled, tucking her long hair behind her ears.

"You know what, I'm starved... and nothing here looks appetizing why don't you join me for lunch, I know a pretty nice little place down the road... I think you'll like it." Randy smiled.

"I don't know." Delia bit her lip as she looked around.

"If you're looking for your brother I have it on good word he's not here... so you don't have to worry about being lectured about the dangers of hanging around Randy Orton." Randy laughed. "Besides didn't you say you owed me when I dropped you off at the hotel last night?."

"Yes I did say that." Delia nodded.

"Then think of this as paying up." Randy smiled.

"Alright, fine." Delia nodded, giving him smile as she saw him reaching out and offering her his hand, which she gladly took.

"Wonderful, let's go my lady." Randy offered her his arm.

Delia smiled and hooked arms with Randy and allowed him to lead her out of the catering area, and towards the exit. They didn't happen to notice Cesaro was standing at the other end of catering and just so happen to see them take off followed them out of catering, and saw them walking towards the exit, he sighed when he saw them exit the area together, Cesaro knew it wasn't going to be good when Seth finds out that Randy just took off with his little sister.

* * *

Randy and Delia were sitting in a nice little mom-and-pop diner. Randy was right, Delia did like the place, she ordered a Mango, strawberry, cranberry and chicken salad, her strawberry vinaigrette on the side, and a glass of sweet tea with a lemon wedge on the side her glass.

Randy however went with, a classic chicken strip and fries combo, pairing it with just a glass of water, he too had a lemon wedge on the side of his glass.

"So, what do you think of the place?" Randy questioned with a smile.

"I like it, I love the feel of an old mom-and-pop place, these places always have a much better vibe then those chain restaurants." Delia answered.

"True, I like a nice calm place... I'm around so much chaos all the time it's nice to just have a relaxing meal without a bunch of loud people around." Randy stated.

"I like clam, I'm not much for chaos. Never have been. I was always told I acted like an old woman, because I never wanted to go out and party like the other kids my age." Delia laughed slightly.

"Oh is that right?" Randy raised a brow.

"Yeah, I never got the appeal of getting blackout drunk every night... that's what most of my friends did every weekend, but me I liked to go to the gym and work out, volunteer at the dance studio, I also lead a yoga class from the time I was 17 years old." Delia explained.

"Wow, so what did you do before you go a job with the WWE?" Randy raised a brow.

"I was, am a fitness model... I ran my yoga class, and about a year ago I started a class at my gym called Booty Bounce Bootcamp..." Delia stated.

"Oh? I'm curious about this Booty Bounce Bootcamp." Randy leaned in.

Delia laughed. "Well, it's a workout, dance class. It's a fun way to workout, to firm up your body, a lot of the focus is on the legs, and as you can tell by the name, the booty." Delia smiled.

Randy smirked and nodded, well her Booty Bounce Bootcamp has worked for her, because her body was flawless in Randy's eyes, and her ass that was on a whole other planet in comparison to the other women he's around. "You are really into fitness aren't you?"

"Very much so, I like to take care of myself... it's really important to me." Delia stated. "I know, I might sound self absorbed. But keeping up my appearances are so important for me, but it's not because I'm vain it's just because." Delia sighed and shook her head.

"What?" Randy raised a brow, really wanting to know what she was going to say.

"I used to be the chubby kid, not really fat just chubby, and I was tormented as a kid, and even into my early teens, I absolutely hated myself, one day I was watching a infomercial on a self help tape and something the man said just designated with me, he said you can be the most amazing, wonderful caring person, but if you don't love yourself and take care of yourself then no one else is going to see what an amazing person you really are. So from then on, I started to work out, and take care of myself and I started to like myself and all of a sudden I became so popular. The people who wanted nothing to do with me before all of a sudden wanted to be my friend because I got skinny and I guess it made me pretty all the boys wanted to date me, ... I had dreamed of being popular for so long and then when it happened I didn't want it anymore, people only liked me because of the way I looked, I wanted be to like me because of who I am..." Delia explained. "God, I'm sorry... I sound like such a loser don't I." Delia shook her head.

"No, no you don't at all... it's good to see a girl who's got a head on her shoulders." Randy smiled. "I hope my daughter has a head on her shoulders when she gets older."

"Oh, you have a daughter?" Delia smiled.

"Yes, her name is Alana, she's 8 years old and absolutely beautiful." Randy smiled.

"I bet she has you wrapped around her little finger." Delia smiled, she could see how when he was talking about his daughter his eye lit up, she could tell that Alana was his whole world.

"Oh, you bet right... she's my little angel." Randy smiled.

"You and your wife must be happy with your little girl..." Delia smiled.

"Ex wife, Samantha and I got divorced a few years ago." Randy explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Delia bit her lip.

"Oh, Samantha and I get a long pretty well, better now that we are apart." He admitted.

"I see, so who's the lucky girl in your life?" Delia raised a brow. "Someone as sweet as you can't be single."

"Oh, I'm very much single." Randy stated.

Delia bit her lip, she couldn't deny that for some reason it made her a little happy inside. "I see... but girls probably through themselves at you on a daily basis." She laughed slightly.

"Well, yeah pretty much." Randy leaned back smirking. "What about you, who's the lucky guy in your life?... you have to have men falling at feet."

Delia laughed shaking her head. "I'm not with anyone... men don't normally talk to me apart from yelling vulgar things at me while I'm walking down the street... or coming on to me at gym trying to show off, telling me the things they could do to me... like that's going to get them anywhere." Delia laughed.

"Those aren't men... they sound like little boy's to me. Real men treat women with respect." Randy stated.

Delia smiled over the table at Randy. Is it just her, or does this man know how to make a girl swoon, he knows just what to say, at all times. He's sweet, kind, and has the body of a god.

"Dang, that's my phone. Sorry." Delia took out her phone, she realized it was Seth. "I'll call him back later..."

"Seth?" Randy raised a brow.

"Yep..." Delia nodded.

"Someone probably told him I kidnapped you." Randy laughed.

"Most likely." Delia laughed herself.

* * *

Delia and Randy made it back to the arena after a wonderful rest of their lunch. Randy smiled as they walked down the hall talking, her arm hooked with his. His smile faded when he noticed Seth walking down the hall, once Seth spotted Randy and Delia walking towards him and the fact that they looked pretty chummy he stepped up his pace. "Delia." Seth said, stopping them in their tracks.

"Seth." Delia smiled, until she saw the look in his eyes. Seth looked pissed, beyond pissed. "What's up?"

"We need to talk." Seth sneered.

"Umm, okay... how about I meet you by the locker rooms in a bit." Delia suggested.

"Not later... now." Seth spat, reaching out grabbing her arm dragging her down the hall.

Once they were away from Randy, Seth stopped and turned Delia so she was facing him. "Seth, chill out." Delia yanked her arm away from him. "What's your deal?"

"Didn't we cover the whole Randy Orton, and staying away from that slithery snake?. Because I'm pretty sure I remember telling you to stay away from him. Not only did I hear you accepted a ride to the hotel from him, I find out that you were just at lunch with him... what the hell is wrong with you Delia?" Seth growled, he was so angry he told her not to hang out with Randy, and what has she been doing? Hanging out with Randy Fucking Orton.

"And I'm pretty sure I remember telling you I don't need permission to hang out, or talk to anyone. Including Randy Orton." Delia snapped. "I don't need you dragging me off, anytime I talk to someone... you've got to put the big brother had to the side when we are here." Delia spat.

"First, I don't care who you talk too. As long as it's NOT Randy Orton. And second, I'm not going to stop protecting you just because we are at work. You're my baby sister, it's my job to protect you, wither you think you need it or not, so guess what D, big brother hat is staying on... for good." Seth spat.

"Oh, my god. Just stop." Delia sighed. "I'm not going to fight with you, just relax. Randy and I are just talking, getting to know each other. That's it, don't worry it's not like we are slipping into the storage truck and screwing."

"Oh god, stop just stop don't say things like that. I don't want to think of you doing anything like that, for gods sake." Seth said, a disgusted look on his face.

"Well sorry, Seth but it's bound to happen, I'm a grown woman, so if I decide to hook up with someone, it's my business, no one else..." Delia spat, rolling her eyes.

"God, I can't even listen to this... I can't do this." Seth shook his head. "I can't hear you talking like that..."

"Talking like what?... oh you mean talking about Sex?" Delia laughed.

"Stop." Seth warned.

"Stop what?. Talking about sex?." Delia raised a brow, laughing when she saw Seth's face turn even redder than it was. "Sex, sex, sex, sex."

Seth couldn't take it anymore and took off, rushing down the hall as fast as he could. He couldn't deal with hearing his baby sister talking about such things. Delia laughed and shook her head, she knew she'd get him off her back by using the s word. Seth still see's Delia as a little girl, not a full grown woman. He's going to have to learn, she's a woman and she's going to do whatever the hell she pleases.

* * *

 **Authors Note: Here is chapter 3 I hope you all like it. What do you all think of Delia and Randy's little lunch date? How do you think Seth will take to fact that Randy Orton may not be so easy to keep away from Delia. Don't forget to leave a review I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter.**

 **RedRose85- Thanks for reading and for reviewing. I really hope you continue to enjoy this story.**

 _Thanks to:RedRose85 for the review and to the new followers!_


	4. A Real Date!

Randy and Heath were walking down the hall, it was the next Monday and they were getting ready for Raw, Randy was once again distracted by Delia walking down the hall. This time she was with her brother Seth. Damn there was something about this woman that drove him crazy. Randy wanted her, and he wanted her bad he couldn't even deny it anymore.

He smiled down the hall at Delia, she noticed him and smiled back, waving slightly. Seth noticed her waving and looked to see who she was waving as he was smiling until he saw Randy, then his smile disappeared and he got a frustrated look on his face right before he drags his sister off in the other direction.

Randy sighed and shook his head. Heath noticed this and laughed. "Seth doesn't like you being friendly with baby sis I guess." Heath laughed.

"Yep, he can't stand me even more now." Randy nodded. "You'd think I was some horrible person, that's trying to get in her pants. All I've done is said hi to her, I've been completely nice to her, it's not like I've even hinted at trying to hook up with her."

"But you want too. You know it." Heath nudged him.

"Duh, have you looked at her, she's fucking gorgeous. You'd be a fool not to want to hook up with her." Randy sighed. "But that's not what this is about, I'm trying to be her friend and he's stopping even that from happening." He added

"Can you blame him?" Heath laughed.

"Just what do you mean by that?" Randy raised a brow, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You are a total ladies man, you have been known to sweet talk a girl, until you get him her pants and then drop them like a bad habit." Heath stated.

Randy shook his head, that might have been true in the past but something is different about this girl, he can't explain it but she's not like any of the other girls he's seen in the past. "She's not like the other girls."

"She's not throwing herself all over you, that's what you mean." Heath said.

"Well, yeah but there is something more." Randy sighed. "She's just so intriguing."

"It's the chase, if she were to give into you. I have a feeling she wouldn't be so intriguing to you." Heath stated.

"Oh you are just like everyone else Slater." Randy rolled his eyes and walked off in a bit of a huff.

Heath laughed and shook his head, as he walked off in the other direction.

* * *

Delia was finishing her make-up, she'd just been told she was going to be doing a short interview with Renee Young for the WWE App, just to briefly introduce herself to the WWE Universe. She was super excited but still very nervous.

After she had finished she made her way out of the make-up station. She walked down the hall, short white dress with black accents, with criss cross black straps in the back. She thought she did look pretty good for a last minute thing, she borrowed a dress from JoJo, she said she'd never worn it and it'd be perfect for her first interview.

"Wow don't you look stunning." Cesaro smiled as he walked up to Delia.

"Thank you very much, I just got word they are going to tape an interview with Renee Young to put on the app, I guess it's just going to give the WWE Universe a little introduction to me." Delia smiled up at Cesaro.

"No way, that's great." Cesaro smiled.

"What's great?" Seth said, walking up to the two of them.

"Delia is going to be interviewed by Renee, for the app, they are going to do an introduction of sorts for the WWE Universe." Cesaro smiled.

"That's awesome sis." Seth hugged his sister. "Do you know when you'll be making your official debut?"

"Next week, I'll be doing backstage interviews on for the app and YouTube and such. And They are going to try me out at house shows to see if I have what it takes to be a ring announcer, Greg Hamilton is going to be taking an extended leave starting in about a month so they are going to need someone to take over on Smackdown."

"You'll do great, I can tell already." Cesaro smiled.

"I sure hope so." Delia smiled.

"Look I got to go, I'll talk to you later D." Seth smiled and gave his sister a hug before he walked off.

"Where are you off too?" Cesaro questioned.

"No where, just going to head back to the locker room I guess." Delia shrugged.

"I see." Cesaro smiled, he was distracted when he saw Randy coming towards them. "How about we go grab some coffee at catering." Cesaro said, attempting to usher her down the hall.

Delia raised a brow and dug her feet into the ground, finding it odd how his whole demeanor changed. Delia turned around and saw what caused this sudden change in him. Randy was heading towards them, he got a big smile on his face once he noticed Delia. "I get it, let me guess Seth told you to make sure I stay away from Randy huh?" Delia turned back to Cesaro.

"Well umm." Cesaro shook his head, letting out a sigh. "Maybe?" Cesaro shrugged.

"Hey, how's it going?" Randy smiled once he made it over to them.

"Pretty good." Delia smiled, Cesaro nodding at him.

"You look beautiful, got a hot date after the show?" Randy raised a brow, hoping to himself she didn't.

Delia laughed and shook her head. "Well kinda." Delia shrugged.

"Is that so?" He raised a brow, not liking that at all.

"Yeah, with a camera." She laughed. "Renee Young is going to interview me today, for the app it's going to be sort of introduction."

"Lucky camera." Randy laughed. "So, if you don't have any plans I was thinking you and I could grab a drink after the show."

"Problem with that, I'm not 21, not for another 2 weeks." Delia stated.

"Well, then what about we go grab a bite to eat." Randy offered.

"That I can do." She smiled. "Sounds great."

"Don't you have plans with Seth?" Cesaro interjected.

"Nope, I'm free tonight." Delia stated.

"Well, I think he was wanting to grab something to eat or something he said." Cesaro stated.

"Too bad, I've already got plans." Delia shrugged. "I'll see you tonight Randy I've got to meet up with Renee, I'll see you later Cesaro." She patted Cesaro on his back and walked away.

"You know she's not like these other women you chase after." Cesaro shook his head. "She's a good girl, she's not some girl who is going to hop into bed after one night. She's not some girl you can just conquer, I'm not going to let it happen and neither is her brother."

"You keep saying girl, she's a woman a very beautiful at that." Randy stated. "I'm not trying to get into her pants, not right now I'm trying to get to know her, I'm trying to be her friend. I don't care what you or Seth think or want. I'm going to get to know Delia better and there isn't anything you can do about it." Randy then turned on his heels and walked off, leaving Cesaro alone.

Cesaro sighed and turned and headed off in the other direction, he knew this wasn't going to be good when Seth found out that Delia and Randy were going on a date he was going to lose his freaking mind.

* * *

Renee Young stood in front of the camera, the stage hand was giving her a count down. 5, 4. 3,2,1. "Hello, this is Renee Young, and I'm backstage with our newest addition to the backstage family, Delia Rose." The camera pans out and you see Delia looking absolutely stunning, a big smile on her face. "How are you doing Delia."

"I'm wonderful, I'm excited to make a name for myself here." Delia smiled.

"Well, I'm sure you will do just that." Renee smiled. "Please tell us a little about yourself."

"Well, I'm 20 I'm a former fitness model, I have over 6.5 million followers on Instagram, and twitter, I live in Miami, Florida. I've been a fan of the business since I was a little girl." Delia smiled, she did live in Miami, and she was told to make sure she didn't mention Iowa at all. "I'm so excited to get to work here, I am really loving everything here so far, I think this is going to be a great journey I'm starting."

"Well, I have a feeling you are going to be a perfect fit to our backstage team, we all can't wait to get to know you, and I'm sure the WWE Universe will take a liking to you." Renee smiled, and then the camera fades out, and they yell that it's a wrap.

* * *

"That was so great, you did wonderful. I can't wait to see your interview skills." Renee smiled.

"Thanks, that felt perfect." Delia smiled.

"Way to go sis." Seth walked over hugging her. "Does the camera love my sister or what?" Seth laughed, nudging Cesaro.

"Sure does." Cesaro nodded.

"So, how about we go out and grab something to eat to celebrate." Seth suggested.

Delia looked to Cesaro, it seems he didn't tell Seth. "I've already got plans." Delia stated.

"Oh really?, going out with some of the girls?" Seth raised a brow.

"No actually..." Delia started, her words leaving her once she laid eyes on Randy. Delia smiled as Randy walked up to them. "Hey Randy." Delia said softly.

"Hey Delia, you almost ready to go?" A freshly showered Randy questioned.

"Go where?" Seth almost yelled.

"We are going to get something to eat." Delia explained. "So, I'll catch you later." Delia said, rushing off with Randy in toe, not allowing Seth to speak a word.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Seth growled. "I thought I told you to keep an eye on them?"

"What am I supposed to do Seth?, lock her in a closet every time I spot him?" Cesaro shook his head. "Just let it run its course, the more you freak out about it, the more she's going to want to continue what ever the hell that is."

"God, I know I just can't stand to see my sister hurt, I know how Randy is and I know what's going to happen, she's young and she's not used to this kind of life, maybe it wasn't a good idea for her to join the company. She's not ready for this." Seth sighed, shaking his head.

"She's a big girl, let her live her life and just be there to pick up the pieces if she needs it." Cesaro suggested.

"I don't know, I don't like this one bit." Seth growled and walked off in a huff.

* * *

Randy and Delia sat at an all night diner having a bite to eat. "I'm sorry we can't go out and really have fun." Delia said, looking up from her food.

"Don't be, I'm having a great time." Randy smiled. "I enjoy talking to you."

"You are too kind." Delia smiled. "So, we've talked about me, a lot what about you. Tell me about yourself. The Randy Orton, the WWE Universe doesn't know."

"Well, I'm a father it's the best thing that's ever happened to me. She really changed my life since she came into this world It's made me a better man." Randy stated. "I love spending time with her, I take her to the movies, we play at the park. We have tea parties in her room, she even makes me wear a fancy hat, she said it's part of the rules of tea party." He laughed.

"Now that'd be a sight to see." Delia laughed, her phone buzzing for the 5th time in the last 15 minutes.

"Why don't you just see who it is." Randy suggested.

"It wouldn't be the polite thing to do, besides I'm pretty sure I know who it is." Delia shrugged, she knew it was Seth.

"Let me see that." Randy said holding his hand out to her once it buzzed again.

"That's not a good idea." Delia shook her head.

"Just let me try." Randy said, giving her a sly smile.

"Alright." Delia shook her head with a slight laugh and handed it over to him.

"Delia's phone, we are busy right now so how about you call back tomorrow." Randy said into the phone, Delia could hear Seth screaming into the phone on the other end. Causing both Delia and Randy to bust out into laughter.

"You probably just got me into so much trouble with him." Delia laughed, taking back the phone after Randy hung up.

"Well, now that I shut off your phone we can enjoy our date." Randy smiled.

"So, this is a date?" Delia raised a brow. "Like a real date."

"Well, yeah I say it is, I mean I'd like it to be a real date." Randy smiled.

"Well then real date it is." Delia smiled back.

"I am having a really good time with you." Randy smiled.

"So am I, you are so easy to talk too." Delia admitted.

* * *

Delia and Randy were walking back to her hotel room, Randy had offered to walk her up to her room, he didn't feel right just dropping her outside a hotel and not being enough of a gentleman to walk the lady to her room, to make sure she got there safe of course.

Delia turned to Randy after taking out her key card. "I had such a great time tonight Randy, even with my brother calling me 50 times." Delia laughed.

"Well I had an amazing time with you Delia, I really hope we can do it again sometime. Minus the 50 calls from your brother. Maybe you can leave your phone off next time." He laughed.

"Yeah, I think that's a plan." Delia smiled. "Well, you have my number, so I'm sure we can come up with a day we both can hang out again."

"Sounds great." Randy smiled, seeing Delia swipe her tongue across her lips wetting them caused Randy to do the same before he leaned in and placed his lips on hers, his arm snaking around her waist to pull her closer to him, Delia wrapping an arm around his neck leaning in more to add some depth to the kiss. "Damn, that was amazing." Randy said, both he and Delia breathing heavily after pulling away from each other.

"No kidding." Delia said, trying to catch her breath, damn that man knew how to kiss, talk about weak in the knees. Delia smiled tucking her hair behind her ears. "I'll see you around Randy." Delia smiled before she turned around opening her door, waving at him before letting the door shut.

Inside Delia turned her phone on, once everything finished popping up, she saw she had 5 messages from Seth, and a message from Randy she opened the text.

 _Sender: Randy Orton_

 _I just wanted to say I had such an amazing time tonight, I can't wait to get together again._

 _Sweet Dreams- Randy_

Delia smiled biting her lip, god this man was such a dream. No guy has ever messaged her the night of the date just to say how great of a time they had. Randy was so different from any other guy she's talked too, she knew they weren't dating, they just had a date but wow something about Randy just gives her butterflies like a little school girl.

* * *

 **Authors Notes: What did you all think about the chapter?, Are you looking forward to more Randy and Delia?, do you think Seth is going to be a big problem for them or do you think he might take Cesaro's advice? And how about that first kiss, Randy is kind of sweetheart. Please leave a review I'd love to hear your feedback on this chapter.**

 **RedRose85- Thanks for the review, and for continuing to read the story. I hope you like the update, sorry it took so long.**

 **Guest- Thanks, I'm happy you like it!**

 _Thanks to: RedRose85, and The Guest reviewer, for the reviews. And thanks to the new favorites and follows!_


	5. Jealousy!

It'd been 4 days since their date and Randy still couldn't get her out of his head, she had gone on press tour so she was gone, it was like he was expecting her to show up at work the next day but when he texted her wondering where she was. Delia explained they asked her to do some press for them out of now where.

Randy couldn't even pretend like he wasn't missing her he hasn't know her for long but there is something about her that makes it feel like they've known each other for ever. He smiled slightly when he ran into Stephanie and his good buddy Hunter. "Hey man." Hunter smiled giving him a bro hug, Stephanie giving him a quick hug.

"Hey, how's it going?" Randy raised a brow.

"Pretty good, we just got back from a week with the kids on the lake." Hunter smiled.

"I see, that's good. So that press junket that you guys set up how long is it going to last?" Randy questioned.

"It ended last night, so everyone should be back today I believe." Hunter shrugged.

"Why?" Stephanie raised a brow.

"Oh, just wondering." Randy shrugged, his attention drawn down the hall when he heard the laughter that's been in his head for days, it was Delia she had the best laugh he could listen to it all day. He licked his lips as his eyes roamed her flawless body, on display strapless red dress that hit just about 6 inches above the knee. It hugged her body just right, showing off all her curves.

"I see, so it is true." Stephanie laughed.

"What?, what are you talking about?" Randy raised a brow.

"We've been hearing backstage that you and Seth's sister have been really, friendly." Stephanie smirked. "So, that must be why Seth basically volunteered his sister, I'd almost go as far as say he was begging us to send her on the junket."

"Of course he would." Randy shook his head. "Delia and I are just friends, but Seth seems to think I'm some big bad wolf that's going to seduce his sister and break her little heart."

"Sounds about right." Hunter laughed.

"Oh come on, we are friends." Randy shoved him slightly.

"It's kinda true you know, you normally do have a way of breaking a girls heart. You get bored easily." Stephanie shook her head, letting out a slight laugh when he gasped at her comment.

They all three smiled when Delia and JoJo walked over by them. "Good morning ladies." Hunter smiled. "I don't think we've formally been introduced. I'm Hunter, this is my wife Stephanie." Hunter smiled, holding his hand out to her.

Delia smiled and shook his hand followed by Stephine's. "Delia Rollins, it's really nice to meet you both." Delia beamed, her eyes couldn't help but fall on Randy, who licked his lips as he kicked himself off the wall.

"We should be going, we are glad you signed with the company we hope you enjoy it around here." Stephanie smiled before she and Hunter walked off, hand in hand.

"Well, I should go also, I'll catch you later Delia." JoJo smiled, before she stepped back and walked towards the other end of the hallway.

"So, how'd the press junket go?" Randy turned around to see Delia leaning against the wall, she was starting to kick herself off the wall. Randy took a step forward and leaned forward resting a hand on the wall, closing the gap that was between the two of them just a bit.

"Umm, it went fine." Delia bit her lip, her heart started racing as me moved in even closer to her, the gap between the two of them getting even smaller. "I, uh. I should go I've got a photo shoot." Delia looked up at him, chewing on her lip.

Randy smirked, she looked a bit nervous, and uncomfortable. But damn she still looked sexy as hell. Her chewing on her lip caused him to become fixated on them, he wanted to taste those lip again, so badly. "I was thinking you and I should grab something to eat after the show tonight." Randy said, his finger running up and down her bare arm.

"I can't." Delia whispered.

"Why?" Randy raised a brow, moving his hand from her arm to her long curly hair, taking one of the locks and twirling it around his finger.

"I have an old friend coming tonight." Delia said softly.

"Well, tell her to come with us. I just want to see you again." He said lowly, his mouth close to her ear, so close it gave her goose bumps.

"I don't think he'll be up for that." Delia laughed slightly.

"He?" Randy raised a brow.

"Yes." Delia nodded. "I haven't seen him in a while, so we are going to catch up." Delia explained, gasped when she saw her friend walking down the hall with Seth. "Brendan." Delia smiled.

"I found him wandering around." Seth smirked as they made it over to them.

"D, damn it's been forever." Brendan smiled the second he was within arms reach of her he yanked her wrist over to him, throwing his arms around her lifting her off the ground as did so.

Randy bit the inside of his cheek, seemed to be pretty friendly for just being an old friend." Randy crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head.

"Yes, it's been so long. It's so good to see you again." Delia smiled pulling away. "Oh, Randy this is my friend Brendan, Brendan this is my, um friend Randy."

"Nice to meet you." Brendan held his hand out for Randy, who reluctantly shook it.

"Mmmhum." Randy nodded.

"Why don't you show Brendan around D?" Seth said.

"Yeah, I'd love to see where you work." Brendan smiled.

"I guess." Delia nodded, then turned to Randy. "I'll see you around Randy." She smiled sweetly.

"For sure." Randy smiled back, his smile fading as he watched Delia and Brendan walk off.

"They make a cute couple don't you think?" Seth smirked leaning against the wall.

"So, let me guess you brought him around so maybe she'd decide to hook up with him?" Randy scowled. "I know you basically begged Steph and Hunter to send your sister off on the press junket, you want to keep her away from me I know that."

"Of course I want my sister away from you, but you do know they aren't just friends. They were high school sweethearts, they only split up because he went off to overseas to build his portfolio he's a photographer, it was her idea she didn't want him held down, it's been what a year a half since they've split up but she still talks to him almost every other day on the phone they stayed good friends. I know my sister still has feelings for him. And Brendan, he told me today how he's still head over heels for my baby sister." Seth smirked. "He's back in the states now, and I think given time, and opportunity they will be right back were they were before they split up, I mean you saw them together."

"Who's to say, they'll be given the opportunity?" Randy raised a brow. "Who's to say someone won't be there to intersept anything that might be thown out?"

"Listen here Orton, if you know what's best for you. You'll just leave my sister the hell alone." Seth growled.

"I don't take orders for anyone, sure as hell not you Rollins." Randy spat. "You know me well enough to know if I want something, I get it. Guess what. I want Delia." Randy smirked, then walked off without another word.

* * *

Delia was walking down the hall, she'd left Brendan with Seth at catering. She smiled slightly when she ran into Randy. "Hey." Delia smiled sweetly.

"You know, I saw how cozy you and Brandon were getting." Randy said, leaning against the wall in front of her.

"Brendan." Delia shook her head, letting out a slight laugh.

"What?" Randy shook his head.

"His name is Brendan." Delia said. "Not Brandon. You know you sound jealous, real jealous." Delia sighed.

"Jealous?, ha." Randy shook his head, laughing slightly.

"So, if I told you I was planning to take him back to my room tonight. It wouldn't bother you at all." Delia smirked.

Randy's smile faded. "No, no it wouldn't at all."

"Good to know." Delia nodded, and walked around him only to have him grab her arm and swing her around to face him. "Randy?, what's this about?" She sighed.

Randy didn't say a word he simply leaned in his lips attaching to her, snaking a arm around her to pull her against his body. Delia's arms settle around his shoulders and she leans in even more adding more depth to the kiss, as Randy pushes her against the wall. Randy and Delia pulled away both breathing heavily.

"Damn." Delia said breathlessly.

"I know." Randy smirked. "If you want Brandon to be able to walk tomorrow. I wouldn't let him near your room tonight or any other night." Randy stated, leaning down and nipping at her neck. Randy couldn't explain it to himself but he felt so possessive over her, he didn't like the idea of any man going near her room, let alone a man she has a past with.

"Brendan." Delia laughed.

"Whatever, I just wouldn't let him near your room if you want him to end up with two broken legs." Randy stated.

"Jealousy is really sexy on you." Delia laughed

"You think so?" Randy smirked. "There's a lot on me or off me that you might find sexy." Randy licked his lips.

"I bet." Delia licked her lips as he leaned down once again his lips just inches from her before they heard someone clear their throat.

"Seriously?" They heard Seth call from behind them.

"Sorry to interrupt." Brendan said, next to Seth. "Friends?, that's the kind of friendship I'm looking for." He smirked over at Delia.

"No your not." Randy almost growled.

"Umm, I'll catch you later Randy. You were just leaving to get ready for the ring. Weren't you?" Delia looked up at Randy, giving him a look.

"Yeah, whatever." Randy sighed, backing away glaring at Brendan looking him up and down. "I'll see you later, maybe you can text me when you are finished tonight."

"Yeah, for sure." Delia nodded.

After Randy walked off Delia turned around to Seth and Brendan who were both glaring at her with questioning looks on their faces. "Nope, not going to happen we aren't talking about this." Delia shook her head.

"How many times do I need to tell you Delia?" Seth growled.

"How many times do I need to tell you, I'm not going to allow you to choose who I can and can't be friends with." Delia sighed.

"That didn't look like you were just being friends." Brendan pointed out.

"And?" Delia raised a brow. "It's complicated." Delia sighed.

"I can see." Brendan shook his head.

"Look, I'll see you later I've got to get to a photo shoot." Delia said backing away.

Seth sighed as he watched his sister walk off. "I have to get between those two." Seth shook his head.

"You really don't like the man do you?" Brendan raised a brow.

"I can't stand him, I can't let him get with my sister." Seth almost growled. "You have to work on my sister, you said you still love her."

"I do still love her, more than I'd like to admit." Brendan sighed. "But if your sister doesn't give me the time of day, what am I supposed to do about it?"

"You can't give up on her, Randy already said he's going to try to come between you two, and you have to make sure you don't let that happen." Seth warned.

"You know how much I want to be with Delia." Brendan sighed. "I'm going to do my best to make sure lover boy doesn't get in my way, I want Delia back and I'll do what I have to do, to make sure that happens."

"Good, that's just what I want to hear. You are way better for my sister then that sob." Seth shook his head, leading Brendan down the hall going to fini Delia

* * *

 **Author Notes: So what do you all think of Brendan?, do you think he's going to be a problem for Randy and Delia? Also, what do you think of jealous Randy, totally hot right? Lol I'd love to hear your thoughts on this and the chapter as a whole so please leave me a review, I always love hearing your feedback!**

 **Skovko- Thank you very much, I'm happy you are liking the story so far!**

 **RedRose85- For sure, he's totally the overprotective big brother. Dude definitely needs to chill lol!**

 _Speical Thanks to: Skovko and RedRose85 for the reviews, and to the new followers and the people who added as a favorite!_


	6. Completely Off Limits!

**Authors Note: TO Begin I'm So So So So So So sorry It has taken so long to get this chapter out. I've just been so busy with work and school everything else in my life. And to top that I've hit writers block but I think it's past for the most part so hopefully I'll have more freaquet updates!**

* * *

Delia walked out of her bathroom in her hotel room. She put her hair up in a messy bun. Throwing on a pair of leggings to match her galaxy themed sports bra. She was getting ready to go work out. She was just off the phone with her brother who was trying to get her to go out with her ex.

She couldn't explain it but she felt if she would to go out with him, she'd be like cheating on Randy some how. What is wrong with her? She's not with Randy, they haven't even slept together but it feels like some how she's his and he's her's.

Delia grabbed her phone putting it in her arm band to keep it in place while she works out. Once she makes it out the door she runs into a body. "Damn." she looks up to see Brendan.

"You okay D?" He looks down at her.

"I'm fine." Delia smiled straightening herself out.

"Still work out 2 a day?" Brendan raised a brow.

"Yes, if I get a chance." Delia nodded.

"Well, do you mind if I join you? I was about to head there myself." Brendan smiled.

"Sure, I don't mind at all. I always wanted you to take more of an intrest in fitness." Delia said with a slight laugh.

"Well I always did have an intrest in fitness." He shrugged.

"More then watching me work on my fitness." Delia laughed.

"Come on, it's totally hot watching you." Brendan shrugged, Delia laughing and nudging him.

"Come on, let's get going. If you are going to be working out with me that means you are acting going to be working out, and not standing behind me watching my ass." Delia smirked.

"Oh, but that is a work out. It's the best kind of work out for my eyes." Brendon laughed.

"Oh whatever,... come on." She hooked arms with him and started walking down the hall with him.

* * *

Randy Orton walked into the gym down at the hotel. He walked in with his good buddie John Cena. John had scanned the room and saw the apple of Randy's eye Delia but it seemed she had a new work out buddy. John looked over to his friend nuging him. "What?" Randy raised a brow.

"Look." John nudged him again pointing to the corner where Delia and Brendan were working out well, Delia was Brendan was checking out Delia's ass. Making comments that seemed to be causing Delia to laugh.

"Son of a bitch." Randy growled.

"So, that's the loser ex I take it?" John raised a brow.

"Yeah." Randy sighed. "I thought he was taking off already. He was supposed to leave two days ago."

"Maybe you should go let him know that she's kinda off limits." John suggested.

"She's competely off limits." Randy corrected.

John laughed and nodded. "Then go let him know." John nudged him in that direction.

Randy nodded and headed towards Delia and Brendan. He stepped in between Delia and Brendan, shutting off Delia's treadmil. Delia turned her head and saw Randy she sighed and shook her head smiling slightly at Randy. "What are you doing Randy?" She raised a brow.

"I needed to speak to my favorite lady." Randy smiled.

"Oh is that right?" Delia licked her lips as Randy moved closer to her, taking her hand helping her off her tredmil. "Well, then have at it. I'm all yours."

"Oh, don't say that. If I could have at it as you said, I'd have you pinned against that wall right now." Randy smirked, down at Delia causing her to swollow hard.

"Oh come on Orton show a little desincece will you?" Brendan rolled his eyes.

"I'm not a very desinate person, but Delia loves it. Don't you." Randy winked at her. "So, I was thinking you and I could grab a bit to eat after your work out." Randy said.

"Actually after my work out, Brendan already asked to me to do a photo shoot for him." Delia stated.

"Excuse me?" Randy narrowed his eyes. "A Photoshoot?"

"Yes, I'm a photogropher... I need a new muse, or I need to find an old muse to help me get back into the swing of things, I've lost my love for my career and I know Delia can help me find it again." Brendan smirked.

Randy growled lowly and shook his head. "What about after you are finished?" He raised a brow.

"We will be busy until it's time for her to head to the house show tonight." Brendan smirked.

"Then after, don't tell me you have plans after the show also." Randy sighed.

"Well no we don't." Delia shrugged.

"Then that settles it, you've got plans with me." Randy smirked.

"She didn't say she would." Brendan shook his head.

"But she will, won't you? You want to go out with me tonight don't you?" Randy raised a brow looking down at Delia. "And if you don't stay the hell out of my bussiness." Randy growled back at Brendan.

"Yeah, I'll go out with you tonight. If you back off Brendan." She sighed.

Randy smirked. "Good good." Randy rubbed his hands together. "So where is this little photoshoot going on any way?" Randy raised a brow.

"Well, there is a little feild that's full of flowers. It's about 2 minutes from here. He's reserved a spot and got it blocked off from the public for us." Delia smiled.

"I see, well.. you have a great time." Randy leaned in giving Delia a peck on the cheek then pulling back and turning to walk away giving Brendan a dirty look as he walked away.

"He doesn't like me very well does he." Brendan shook his head.

"He's relativivliy harmless." She shrugged. "I think at least."

* * *

Delia had changed into a one peice and strapie heels. She still had her robe on over the one peice, it was rather skimpy, it was a thong and in the front it was rather low cut , she was held in with double stick tape and a lot of prayers.

"So are you sure we are good out here?" Delia looked around.

"Yes, yes.. everything is wonderful." Brendan smiled. "So what do you say we get this started?" Brendan smiled, his eyes glued to Delia as she pealed off the robe and was left in not much of anything. God for the life of him he doesn't remember why he ever let her go. Her body is flawless, seriously not a single flaw is on her body you could eat off that thing and oh boy did he ever want to.

"So does it look okay?" Delia raised a brow.

"Fuck yes." Brendan nodded. "I mean yeah, sorry I'm trying to stay professional but god you look amazing." Brendan bit his lip as he eyed her up and down.

"Well, thanks... umm what do you say we get this going?" Delia bit her lip, tucking her hair behind her ears.

"Alright, why don't you head up the hill abit." Brendan nodded, biting his knukles when he saw her turn around and walk up a few steps god he was in heaven as she posed and he started taking snaps, But it was short lived when he heard a very annoying sounding voice.

"Fuck yeah, that's what I'm talking about." A very pleased Randy Orton clapping behind him as he looked up at Delia getting an eye full of her plump ass.

"Randy?" Delia raised a brow. "What are you doing here?"

"That's what I'd like to fucking know?" Brendan growled under his breath.

"I need to talk to you again, it can't wait.. especially now, after seeing this.." Randy said brushing past Brendan.

"Come on Orton, we are busy." Brendan growled.

"Too bad man, I'm in a bad way right now I need to talk to her." Randy made it up to Delia.

"What's going on? Is everything okay?" Delia raised a brow, she's never seen him like this something was different about him, something was a bit she had to say.

"No, I can't get you out of my mind woman. All day I've been thinking about you. Actually all night, since I've met you, .. you are all I think about, it's crazy what you are doing to me. I'm not like this, not when it comes to women I can have my pick of women so I don't get headsprung over them but woman you've got me out of my fucking mind." Randy shook his head. "I can't even pretend I'm not crazy about you, I'm insanely possessive over you.. yeah that was probably crazy to tell you but I can't help it... the thought of you and any otherman drives me nuts, I know loser boy wants in your pants. And the fact that he's taking shots of your extreamly fine ass is driving me nuts right now. So nuts in fact that I'm about 10 seconds from taking that camera and shoving it so far up his ass he'll be taking a picture everytime he sneezes." Randy shook his head, looking back at Brendan and growling.

"Well don't do that." Delia shook her head.

"Well the only thing that's going to stop that is if I know he isn't a match. Is if I know I have him beat... you wanna know how I'll know that?" Randy raised a brow.

"What's that? Tell me?" Delia questioned.

"Be mine." Randy said.

"Be yours?" Delia raised a brow.

"Be my girl, and only mine." Randy stated.

"You want me to be your girlfriend?" Delia raised a brow.

"Do you want me to say it?" Randy sighed, Delia smirking and nodding. "Fine, I want you to be my girlfriend Deila Rose."

"Awww, I think that's cute Randy Orton... I'll be your girlfriend Randy Orton." Delia smiled reaching forward she wrapped her arms around his neck and then leaned in to kiss him. Randy's arms wrapping around her in return to pull her closer to her and add more depth to the kiss.

"Oh, how great is this.. I'm the envy of so many woman.. I'm Randy Orton's girl." Delia giggled as Randy nipped at her neck.

"I think I'm the one being envyed." Randy smirked, as continued to kiss and nibble at her neck. "By the way, you saved camera boy over there an ass whoopen." Randy smirked.

"Oh is that right?... well I should get back to work.." Delia said playfully slapping his chest to get him back. "I'll see you at the arena tonight."

"You'll be seeing alot more of me from now on beautiful." Randy leaned in to give her a kiss then gave her a quick wink before he walked back down the hill. He stopped in front of Brendan and looked him up and down. "In case you are one of those hard headed kids... Delia's mine now, so she's off limits, let me catch you trying anything and I'll snap you like a fucking twig. Got it?" Randy raised a brow, Brendan rolling his eyes and nodding. "Don't forget to tell your partner in crime the wonderful news." Randy added before he turned to walk away. But before he did he turned back around catching Delia's eye blowing her a kiss one she returned then he went on his merry way.

* * *

 **Author Notes: So we have a couple offically. I have to say I know it's not everyone's cup of tea but as long as it doesn't get to overbearing I think a little bit of a jealous Randy can be sexy. Do you think we've seen the last of big bad Seth and his little friend Brendan? Thank you all to those who have read, reviewed, followed or favorited this story it means a lot to me! Please leave a review I'd love to hear the feedback, it will help me get and keep my creative juices flowing lol!**

 **Skovko- Yes, an agressive Randy is a sexy Randy in my eyes lol! Thank you for your review it means a lot!**

 **xXBalorBabeXx-Yeah but his plans aren't working obviously. Thanks for the review I means a lot!**

 _Speical Thanks To Skovko and xXBalorBabeXx for the reviews and the new followers and favorites to the story!_


End file.
